Worms
__TOC__ Summary ---- Worms primary trait is that they multiply. Install one and you'll soon have many. ---- The Worm is a Brute Force Offensive Program which has the special ability to replicate and install itself. Worms will attack connected nodes one at a time, but unlike Beam Cannons, they have a dynamic attack priority and will change their target immediately if an adjacent node with higher Attack Priority is reclaimed by the network. A Worm has the following action priorities: #It attacks an adjacent node with the highest Attack Priority. #If all adjacent nodes are captured, it will install duplicates of itself in empty program slots of the residing node, until the node is full. #If the residing node is full, it will install duplicates of itself in the empty program slots of adjacent nodes. Duplication onto adjacent nodes appears to prioritize the number of empty program slots on adjacent nodes, followed by their attack priority (citation needed). For example: If one Worm has an empty Core and an empty Compiler as adjacent nodes, first it will install two copies of itself on the Core so both nodes have the same number of empty program slots. Next it will install a copy on the Core because it has a higher attack priority, and then it will install a copy on the Compiler because the Compiler has more empty program slots. It will continue to switch back and forth in this manner until both nodes are full. Note this example assumes the worms installed on the Core and Compiler are busy attacking a hostile node instead of duplicating. The delay between each duplication takes 3 to 0.5 seconds, depending on level, and the timer is reset when an adjacent node is recaptured by the network. Statistics *'Notes:' While the Worms program is technically allowed to upgrade at the Evolver levels displayed, the Capacity of B-coins that can be held at those levels may not be sufficient to purchase the upgrade. More Info here: Max amount of B-coins at Core Level. |'Program Level' |'Strength (DPS)' |'Damage (per hit)' |'Duplication Time' |'Compilation Price' |} |'Program Level' |'Upgrade Cost' |'Experience Gained' |'Research Time' |'Required Evolver Level' |} Patch Notes As of Patch v1.025, Worm's Duplication Time scales with their level. This was previously 3 seconds at every level. Tips * Typically, you only need one or two Worms per hack since they will multiply. * Using Worms to capture weaker and less important nodes can be useful to save programs. * Placing Worms at the back of the network will give them time to replicate while you focus on your main attack. * Remember to remove programs from nodes you have captured to give Worms space to move forward. * Worms work well with the Kraken. * Be careful around a Code Gate. Since Worms will always choose to attack when able, a Code Gate directly on a branching path will cause your Worms to stay there until the gate is removed. Category:Program Category:Offensive Program